


Like It's Going Out of Style

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Jensen, Jared not only discovers kinks he never knew he had, but also kinks he never even wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It's Going Out of Style

There were times when Jared wished he'd never met Jensen.

True, those times were few and far between, since he generally loved having a Jensen-shaped bundle of joy in his life (or, in the pre-coffee hours, a Jensen-shaped caffeine zombie), but occasionally he found himself missing his existence before Jensen.

This nostalgia came and went in random bursts, usually rising up when he returned from a morning run in the cold Vancouver rain to find that Jensen had commandeered his largest, warmest, most comfortable hoodie and was snuggled up contentedly on Jared's side of the bed. It had also emerged when he'd wandered into the lounge two weeks earlier with a craving for his three-day-old Chinese takeout and seen Jensen with his mouth full of chicken chow mein and a pair of incriminating chopsticks in his hand. Finally, he'd felt it again the previous weekend when Jensen had cruelly forced him to abandon his efficient schedule of "Fix the shelves, go grocery shopping, call home, do laundry" in favor of "Sex, sex, Guitar Hero, sex". The man was clearly evil.

However, while most of his other issues with Jensen could be fixed with either sex or candy, there was one pressing matter that sex and candy were definitely not going to resolve: Jensen had given him kinks.

(Yes, Jared was fully aware that he referred to 'kinks' like it was some kind of sexually transmitted disease but in his mind it was just as uncomfortable and possibly even more embarrassing.)

In the years before Jensen, he'd been a fairly vanilla guy. Sure, he'd owned a pair of handcuffs at some point and since his hands were paddle-sized already, it would've been a waste not to playfully spank a few asses over the years, but otherwise his sexual preferences fell strictly within the normal range. When he and Jensen had first hooked up, he didn't see that changing, but somehow, like a stealthy sex ninja, Jensen had sneaked into his brain and set off more kinks than Jared even knew he had.

Entirely to his surprise, Jared had found himself getting turned on by Jensen wearing glasses, Jensen playing his guitar, Jensen eating food, Jensen holding Dean's guns, Jensen looking confused, and Jensen licking the powder from a Pixy Stick off Jared's stomach. While the last one might have been a given, it didn't escape Jared that there was one common denominator to these new kinks/fetishes (kinkishes?) and it was clearly his fault.

Even now, as he sat on set with a script in one hand and something tasty and doughy in the other, that common denominator was giving him one more Inappropriate Thing to Get Turned On By. Jared doubted whether Jensen knew he was doing it as he yawned between takes, grinning at a sound tech and appearing entirely oblivious to the effect his wardrobe was currently having on Jared.

Lederhosen should not be hot, goddammit.

Honestly, Jared had no idea why the scene called for Dean Winchester to be dressed in a pair of lederhosen. He was pretty sure Ben had been smoking something when he wrote the script and every time he'd mentioned the costume to Eric, the other man had grinned wickedly and claimed the matter was out of his hands. However, no matter what reason they'd had for dressing Jensen up like German jailbait, he was certain that it wasn't intended to provoke this reaction.

Adjusting his position in his chair, Jared glanced down at the bulge in the front of his jeans as though his cock could provide a handy explanation as to why this of all things now turned him on. Unsurprisingly, his cock remained silent, happily accepting this Jensen-in-lederhosen kink and aching a little more when Jared watched his co-star wriggling against the wooden board he was pinned to. (Apparently his shiny new fetish came with bondage extras.)

Coughing awkwardly, he shifted again as they called action, chowing down on his doughy snack and trying to figure out the best way to utilize his script to cover his crotch. While Dean Winchester traded insults and threats with faux-Dracula, Jared managed to fashion a hat, a box and a lopsided swan out of the paper but was unable to do anything to reduce his ridiculously embarrassing hard-on.

Slightly concerned about shooting his scene next - because he doubted the network would be happy to see Sam saving Dean while wearing an origami codpiece - Jared barely resisted the urge to smother Bob with kisses and/or hugs when he yelled the magic words, "And cut! That's lunch, everybody!"

Opting to save his affection for Jensen (and thinking that Bob would probably punch him if Jared jumped him in his current condition), he sprang to his feet and strode onto the soundstage just as Jensen was released by a rigger, who advised cheerfully, "Roberts said they've got a fresh donut delivery in for lunch - you might wanna hurry."

Ordinarily, Jared would've been there like a shot, taking advantage of his incredibly long arms to lay claim to as many donuts as possible while Jensen created a distraction, but there were currently more pressing matters to attend to.

Acknowledging the advice with a nod of thanks, he continued his beeline to Jensen, before coming to a halt and staring pointedly at his co-star.

Jensen blinked up at him with an uncomprehending smile. "Hi."

Jared did an impatient little jiggle, not really wanting to have to spell it out for him. (He wasn't one hundred percent sure how to spell 'lederhosen' anyway.)

Jensen remained infuriatingly clueless and, instead of asking Jared's preferred question of 'Jared, would you like to come fuck me senseless in my trailer while I wear this costume?', inquired hopefully, "Donuts? I found this inflatable sheep which would make an awesome distraction if I threw it at-"

"Jen," Jared cut in sharply. As much as he loved any plan that started with 'I found this inflatable sheep', he was liable to come in his pants any moment if Jensen kept standing there looking so damn fuckable. The other man fell silent at the interruption, and he continued, "Trailer. Now."

"But the donuts-"

"Trailer." Jared lifted the sheets of paper he was holding in front of his jeans. "Now."

Eyes traveling downward, Jensen's lips parted in an 'O' of realization which really didn't help Jared's immediate problem. When his eyes returned to his face, he asked quietly, "So you wanna..."

Wondering which part of 'Trailer. Now.' Jensen had misunderstood, Jared settled for nodding firmly. "Yeah, Jen. I wanna."

Jensen gave an honest-to-God pout and fidgeted a little. "It was less than three hours ago, Jay. I'm gonna be walking crooked for days."

Motivated by his dick rather than by social etiquette, Jared shrugged and said the first thing that came to mind, "Dude, you're bow-legged. It's not like anyone's going to notice."

The pout morphed into a scowl and Jared sighed. Scowling lederhosen-ed Jensen was a lot less arousing than pouting lederhosen-ed Jensen. "Look, man, I'm sorry, okay? We don't even have to do much, just..." He nodded in the direction of his trailer, mentally finishing the sentence with '...let me jerk off at the sight of you in that outfit.'

He threw in some puppy-eyes and to his relief, Jensen acquiesced with a smile and a sigh, sparing him from having to throw him over his shoulder and carry him away Tarzan-style (if Tarzan had had a thing for bowlegged Texans in lederhosen, that is.) "Fine. But it's gonna be quick, and you're gonna buy me donuts on the way home."

Beaming, Jared started to lead him towards his trailer, saying teasingly, "Jeez, Jen, if I knew you put out that easily, I would never have bothered with all those flowers and chocolates at the beginning."

"Flowers and chocolates?" Jensen snorted with laughter. "Jared, you gave me a candy bar and a scrunched up napkin that you thought looked like a flower."

"Hey, I have skills," Jared protested, flapping his lopsided swan in Jensen's face until the neck bent at an awkward angle. "Do not be talking shit about the Padalecki Seduction Technique."

Jensen feigned surprise. "There's a technique? Damn, here was me just thinking you flailed at people till they gave in and put you out of your misery."

"Like I said, technique." He flashed Jensen a shit-eating grin and got a punch on the arm in retaliation. Quickly coming to terms with the fact that, no matter how tiny it made him look, wearing lederhosen had not robbed Jensen of any of his strength, Jared added snarkily, "You should count yourself lucky, dude. I could've just stuck a donut on my dick and lured you into bed that way."

"Asshole."

The insult was accompanied by a laugh and a jab to his ribs, and Jared couldn't hold out any longer. After checking no-one was around, he tackled Jensen around the waist, hoisting him up in the air as the shorter man gave an embarrassingly feminine yelp, followed by some decidedly non-feminine cursing, "Holy shit- Get the fuck off me! Jared!"

He struggled helplessly, resistance hindered by fits of laughter as Jared ran tickling fingers up the sides of his frilled shirt after shoving the door open. "Motherfucker!"

Relaxing a little now that they were in the trailer and sex was pretty much guaranteed, Jared unceremoniously dumped Jensen on the couch, chuckling to himself when he caught sight of the knee-high socks on the other man's legs. He tugged off Sam's jacket and shirt, dropping them on a chair as he listened to Jensen complain, "Dude, I'm not a fucking girl. Just because you're 8 feet tall doesn't mean you can pull this shit."

Toeing his shoes off, Jared grinned. "You love me really."

He heard Jensen mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Fucking sap" but importantly, he didn't disagree. Happy with the (sort of) admission of love, he turned back around, only to find Jensen in the process of taking off the all-important lederhosen.

"Wait!"

Judging by the yelp of shock from Jensen at the volume of the shout, Jared guessed he might be a little over-invested in the possibility of lederhosen sex. Figuring that Jensen was probably used to his random and often embarrassing requests after three years of sleeping together, he decided to take the plunge anyway and grasped Jensen's wrist before he could unbutton the straps of his outfit. "Wait."

Jensen frowned at him in bemusement. "What, you change your mind?" He glanced down at Jared's jeans and amended. "Or not... What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing," he assured hastily, before following Jensen's gaze down to his pants. "Well, except that." He took a deep breath. "So there's kind of a thing."

"A thing?"

"Yeah. A thing." He scratched behind his ear. "A kink thing."

"Kink thing?" Jensen looked dubious and glanced around the room as though expecting Jared to pull out a gimp suit and a ball gag. "Jay, the last time you tried to be kinky, you spanked me with a wooden spatula and I spent the night getting splinters pulled out of my ass."

Wincing at the memory, Jared held up his hands in apology. "Not that kind of kink. Promise. I just kind of want to have sex with you like this, that's all."

"On the couch? Dude, when you say kink-"

"Not on the couch," Jared interrupted before reconsidering, "Well, yeah on the couch because I nearly broke the table last week, but I meant like this. Y'know, in costume."

Jensen's brows raised. "In costume?"

"You gonna repeat everything I say?"

"Yeah," Jensen shot back, more focused on the request than Jared's complaint. "In costume? I'm wearing fucking lederhosen."

Jared cleared his throat. "Yeah, I noticed."

He regretted his answer as soon as Jensen's eyes shifted back to his very noticeable erection before growing impossibly wide. He wasn't quite sure how he'd hoped to hide his lederhosen fetish from his boyfriend when said boyfriend was being fucked wearing lederhosen, but Jensen's astounded response did not make him feel any better.

"Oh, you're shitting me." Jared's silence was answer enough and he sighed. "Jesus Christ, Jay, you get turned on by this? I look like a fucking midget."

Shrugging, he offered hopefully, "If it helps, you do always look kinda short to me."

Judging by the expression on Jensen's face, it didn't help.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smack you in the mouth right now."

Sighing, Jared pulled out his best puppy-dog expression as he confessed, "Because I like you like this. It's not my fault, I swear; I just keep seeing you wearing your glasses, or my clothes, or that outfit, and it turns me on. I don't even know why, and I kinda wish it would stop because it's really embarrassing getting hard when you're dressed up like a German twink, but I can't stop it, and this is the only way I know how to deal with it." Pausing for breath, he sighed again before fixing Jensen with a sorrowful stare and saying mournfully, "I have a You kink."

Expecting apprehension or disgust, Jared wasn't sure whether to be relieved or insulted when Jensen burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Jen. It makes me feel so much better when you laugh at my heartfelt confession here."

Jensen laughed even harder, his shoulders shaking and eyes wet with involuntary tears as he struggled to breathe around the guffaws.

Jared glared. "Fine. I'll just wait over here until you're done mocking my sexual preferences."

Jensen promptly fell off the couch and Jared was disheartened to see that even that didn't stop the laughter.

"I hate you, you know that, right?"

After a concerted effort from Jensen, the laughter finally died down and he pulled himself to his feet as Jared watched, an irrepressible smirk loitering at the corners of his lips. Breathing heavily, Jensen managed a mostly sincere apology. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Jared, it's just-" He snorted with amusement again and Jared waited patiently while he rode out the after-chuckles. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Nothing," Jared answered dejectedly, deflated by Jensen's response. Turning to leave, he said in embarrassment, "Forget it - I'll go get us some donuts."

"Wait, hold on." Jensen's hand closed around his arm and he turned back to see all traces of mirth gone from his face. "Wait, Jared, I'm sorry. I was being a dick. I'm sorry," he repeated sincerely. "C'mon. Stay with me."

Hand moving to Jared's shoulder, he leaned in to kiss him on the lips but landed wide when Jared turned his head to the side, earlier enthusiasm gone. "Forget it, Jen. I'm not going to try to make you do something you obviously don't wanna do. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Hey." Jensen's voice was softer now, and Jared was tugged back to face him as he spoke earnestly, "It's not that I don't want to. Okay, it's a little weird to hear that you get turned on by me looking like a gnome, but if it works for you, I don't mind giving it a try." He smiled. "You did wear that mask for me a couple of months ago."

Jared grinned, relaxing at the memory. "I never did get why you wanted to get fucked by Zorro."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "It wasn't Zorro; it was the whole anonymous thing and-" He cut himself off. "Nothing I say is going to make that any better, is it?"

Jared shook his head gleefully. "Nope. Oh, and what about the time with the Superman roleplay?" He frowned as a thought occurred. "Dude, you weren't thinking of Welling during that, were you? Because that's so not cool."

"No Welling." He smiled. "Honest." Hands on Jared's hips, he pressed a slow kiss to his lips, smiling against his mouth when Jared gladly kissed back.

Jared's hands slid around to Jensen's back, slipping under the thick straps of material as he pulled him closer towards him and cock stirring back to life when Jensen ground his hips purposefully against his own. When they broke for air, Jensen's eyes stayed closed until after he'd licked his lips, savoring the last traces of the kiss, and Jared sighed in contentment, deciding that he could never get tired of putting that expression on Jensen's face.

Eyes finally opening, Jensen looked up at him with a playful smile. "So, what does this involve? Am I supposed to be carrying pails of milk, or following a trail of breadcrumbs to the gingerbread house, or something?"

Chuckling, Jared shook his head, maneuvering them both back to the couch and dropping to a seat. "Nope. Just you."

Under the guidance of Jared's hands, Jensen climbed on top of him, knees astride his thighs as he leaned in to kiss him briefly before asking, "You sure? My German's kinda shitty-"

"Non-existent."

"Non-existent," Jensen corrected, "but I can give it a shot?" He fixed him with a mock-intense stare. "Come vith me if you vant to live."

Jared snorted. "That was horrible." Jensen looked offended and he teased, "I mean really, really horrible. You're lucky you're so goddamn hot 'cause that was painful to listen to."

"Shut up." Elbowing him, Jensen followed up the demand with another kiss, wriggling intentionally on Jared's lap as his tongue brushed against Jared's own.

Jared’s hand threaded in his hair as he deepened the kiss, mussing up Jensen’s carefully styled locks, and he felt his cock hardening within the confines of his jeans when Jensen’s hand trailed down his chest, rolling one nipple with skilled fingers and adding more pleasurable sensations to the flood coursing through his veins. Jensen broke the kiss first, hungry lips trailing along Jared's jaw and neck as he knelt up and reached between his legs to pop open his jeans and ease Jared's cock out of his boxers.

Biting his lip at the feel of Jensen's hand moving in confident strokes up and down his length, Jared shifted his grip from hip to ass, squeezing hard and hearing Jensen groan against his throat. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face at Jensen's flushed cheeks and slightly dazed eyes when he sat back up, and groped his ass again, grinning at the way his hand seemed to fit perfectly around the curve of his cheek.

With an open smile, Jensen asked curiously, "So how does this work?" He tugged briefly at his shorts as he elaborated, "I'm gonna have to take these off at some point if you want in."

Thankful that he'd actually thought a plan through for once (and then realizing that he'd probably spent just a little too much time picturing the mechanics of lederhosen sex), Jared shook his head, unbuttoning the flap on the front of Jensen's pants and working Jensen's cock free with a shout of triumph, "I'm in!"

"Such a dork," Jensen muttered against his cheek before soothing away the insult with another searing kiss.

Letting him control the kiss, Jared responded eagerly as he cupped his ass with both hands before all but lifting Jensen into the air when he pulled him closer. The breath was knocked out of both of them when their chests collided, but it was expelled even further by their twin groans as their erections brushed together. It clicked for Jensen and he commented with a laugh, "Nice plan, dude."

Jared gave a wide grin in response to the compliment. "What can I say, I’m awesom- Oh God..."

The self-praise was interrupted by a slow grind from Jensen, and Jared was immediately thrusting up needily to increase the friction between them, murmuring hoarsely, "Fuck, that's good, Jen."

His hands moved between Jensen's hips, ass, shoulders and chest as he coaxed him into a fast rhythm, loving the feel of his body grinding against his own as well as the gasps and encouraging moans of "More..." and "Fuck..." that fell from those lips as he let Jared manhandle him into whatever position worked best.

Seated, Jared rocked his hips as much as possible, pre-come smearing along both their dicks as their movements got faster and messier, riding the fine line between pleasurable stimulation and painful friction. Head falling back against the couch, he pulled Jensen closer, more and more aroused by the sight of his hands looking even larger than normal when spread over the frills of the shirt on Jensen's chest or the short, tight material encasing his thighs.

Gripping Jensen's hair, he drew him in for a sloppy but sincere kiss before letting his lips map paths over the stubble on his jaw as he gasped, "Christ, you look hot like this. So fucking pliant and soft and mine..."

Jensen dropped his head back, and Jared's lips were on his flushed throat in an instant, kissing and licking and biting while Jensen's hips moved in a wanton rhythm even faster than he could draw breath. Hand on his ass again, Jared bucked up to give the other what he needed, voice deep and rough as he said, "Come for me, Jen."

It was all he needed, and Jared saw Jensen's eyes fly open, pupils blown wide as he came with a breathless cry of "God, Jay!", his come landing in slick stripes over Jared's bare chest. That in turn was enough for Jared; the combination of the friction, the post-orgasmic whimpers, and the visual of a spent Jensen in his lap sent him over the edge, head dropping against the couch as he yelled Jensen's name and rode out the last of his release.

Spiraling lazily back down to Earth, Jared was vaguely aware of the weight of Jensen slumped against his chest and let his senses rebuild themselves slowly, matching Jensen's inhale and exhale with his own as they rested in sated silence.

Jensen's limbs evidently started working first, and he managed to roll himself off Jared and onto the couch beside him, patting tiredly at his come-stained wardrobe with a grimace and a sleepy complaint, "Dude..."

Letting his head loll to one side, Jared smiled at Jensen's failed attempt to wipe his shirt clean and his partner’s subsequent pouty face. He really tried to summon up the energy to care, but couldn't quite get there, instead offering, "At least this one's in black and white. No-one'll be able to see it."

"Except the whole crew," Jensen contributed miserably. "Why did I let you talk me into that?"

"Because it was fucking awesome."

"Mmmh."

Drained, Jared felt Jensen's head rest against his shoulder and managed to sling his arm around him, hearing him yawn at the comfort of the embrace. Figuring they had enough of a lunch-break left to nap for a while and then consume the rest of the available food, Jared let his eyes drift shut as Jensen asked sleepily, "Jared?"

"Hmm?"

"Can your next Me kink not need clothes?"

Smiling to himself, Jared quickly debated the hardship of having sexual cravings involving an entirely naked Jensen.

It was a very short debate.

"No problem."

Jensen made a snuffly noise of happiness as he found a comfortable napping position against Jared's shoulder. "'Kay..."

Hearing Jensen's breathing level out, Jared let his head droop to the side, finding that Jensen's now-tousled hair made a useful pillow and settling happy against him. Thankful for the squishy pillow hair and for having a boyfriend willing to humor his inexplicable lederhosen fetishes, Jared drifted off to sleep, deciding that he was definitely glad he'd met Jensen.


End file.
